


Irreplaceable-Replacement

by noirpoison



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เป็นฟรีเปเปอร์ที่แจกในงาน Movies Carnival 3 ล่ะ<br/>ค่อนข้างจะ..ซับซ้อนซักนิด<br/>เกี่ยวกับการแทนที่สิ่งที่ขาดหายไปในสมการ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irreplaceable

แฮรี่จัดชายแขนเสื้อที่โผล่พ้นจากขอบสูทเล็กน้อยหลังจากเคาะประตูห้องอพาร์ทเมนต์สามครั้งพอดิบพอดี สตรีเจ้าของห้องเปิดประตูให้เขาด้วยสีหน้ามึนงงก่อนเชิญให้นั่ง  
แฮรี่ ฮาร์ท "กาลาฮัด" ปลดกระดุมเม็ดล่างของสูทผ้าวูลสีเข้มกว่าปกติที่เขาชื่นชอบแล้วนั่งลงตรงข้ามกับเธอ  
บอกกล่าวข่าวร้าย.....  
อันที่จริงแล้วเขาควรสวมสูทสีดำมาเสียด้วยซ้ำ  
ลี อันวิน ได้ตายไปแล้ว  
ตายเพื่อปกป้องแฮรี่และสมาชิกคนอื่นจากระเบิดพลีชีพในภารกิจที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้น  
ลีเสียสละชีวิตเพื่อหน้าที่อัศวินแห่งคิงส์แมนได้อย่างสมศักดิ์ศรีที่เคยทำมาตลอดเวลา  
แต่ที่แฮรี่สามารถบอกหล่อนได้มีเพียง  
"สามีของคุณเสียชีวิตไปแล้วจากการปฏิบัติงาน"  
หญิงสาวกราดเกรี้ยวใส่เขา ร่ำร้องด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ และเขาทำได้เพียงเสนอสิ่งทดแทนให้ซึ่งเธอเอาแต่ปฏิเสธและด่าว่าเขา  
แฮรี่ไม่ถนัดรับมือกับมันเท่าไหร่  
ยิ่งในสภาพจิตใจตอนนี้ที่คงไม่ต่างจากเธอ....  
ทั้งที่ความจริงไม่ใช่หน้าที่ของเขาที่จะมารายงานด้วยซ้ำ  
แต่เพราะความอยากรู้อยากเห็นโง่ๆ ที่พาเขามาถึงห้องพักรูหนูนี่  
เพราะอยากมาดูครอบครัวของ ลี อันวิน สายลับผู้ร่วมรุ่นเดียวกันกับเขา  
มาดูหน้าผู้หญิงที่ลีรักและแต่งงานด้วย และลูกชายตัวจ้อยที่ยังเล็กเกินกว่าจะรู้ว่าการตายคืออะไร  
อย่าพูดถึงเรื่องจะเข้าใจว่างานราชการลับ"คิงส์แมน"ได้พรากชีวิตพ่อของเขาไปแต่เด็กน้อยจะไม่ได้รับรู้อะไรเลย...  
แฮรี่หลุบมองเด็กชายผู้เงยหน้าขึ้นมามองเขา ใบหน้าราวถอดแบบลีมาไม่ผิดเพี้ยนนั่นทำให้เหรียญตราในมือเขาสั่นไหว แต่ไม่มากพอที่จะให้ใครสังเกตเห็น  
รอยยิ้มประดับที่ริมฝีปากก่อนวางเหรียญลงในมือเล็กๆ นั่น

"ดูแลแม่แทนพ่อของเธอด้วยนะ.."

สุภาพบุรุษร่างสูงกล่าวเสียงนุ่ม แตะบ่าเด็กน้อยแล้วบีบเบาๆ เหมือนย้ำคำสั่ง..หรือคำขอร้องของลีที่น่าจะฝากมาบอกลูกชายไว้  
ถ้าลีไม่ได้ตายเพราะรับระเบิดไปแทนเขาแบบนั้น...  
แฮรี่ขยับแว่น ลุกขึ้นกล่าวคำอำลาครอบครัวที่เขาจะพยายามไม่ข้องเกี่ยว เพื่อความปลอดภัยทั้งเขาและครอบครัวของลีที่ถูกทิ้งไว้เบื้องหลัง  
หากไม่มีเหตุอะไรฉุกเฉิน...  
สายตาหยุดมองที่เด็กน้อยทิ้งท้าย..แฮรี่รู้สึกคล้ายการจะลาจากใครบางคนอีกครั้ง  
เขายั้งตัวเองให้หยุดยืนอยู่ก่อน  
......  
ก่อนจะตัดใจเดินจากมา  
........

การได้แจ้งข่าวกับครอบครัวอันวินด้วยตัวเองไม่ได้ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีขึ้นเท่าไหร่ ตรงกันข้าม เขายิ่งรำลึกถึง คิดถึงคนที่จากไปขึ้นอีกมาก...มากจนเกินไป  
ภายนอกห้องเช่านั้นมีฝนตกโปรยปราย ในมือเขามีร่มที่แม้เป็นอาวุธดัดแปลงแต่ก็ทำหน้าที่เป็นร่มได้ แต่เขาก็ไม่กางมันออกมา  
บางทีฝนที่ตกตอนนี้คงเป็นเวลาดีสำหรับการซ่อนบางอย่างที่เขาไม่อยากให้ใครเห็น  
แฮรี่แหงนหน้ามองฟ้า...ให้สายฝนเย็นฉ่ำไหลรินลงตามใบหน้า...ปกปิดน้ำตาที่ไหลรินออกมาจนแว่นของเขาพร่ามัว  
........

สุดท้ายชายหนุ่มก็หอบร่างเปียกโชกกลับไปที่แมนชั่นของเมอร์ลิน เพื่อนร่วมงานของเขาที่น้อยคนนักจะรู้ชื่อจริง และน้อยยิ่งกว่าที่จะรู้ที่อยู่แท้จริงว่ามันคือแมนชั่นเดียวกับของแฮรี่ พวกเขาอยู่ร่วมห้องกันมาพักใหญ่แล้วนับตั้งแต่วันที่ลีจากไป...  
แต่พูดให้ถูก แฮรี่มาค้างที่นี่นับครั้งไม่ถ้วนแล้วหลังจากที่ลีบอกเขาว่าจะแต่งงาน  
เจ้าของห้องตัวจริงไม่อยู่ แฮรี่จัดการนำบรั่นดีในตู้เก็บมานั่งดื่มทั้งๆ ที่ยังไม่เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้า แน่นอนว่าเมื่อชายหนุ่มอีกคนกลับมาเขาต้องถูกมองด้วยสีหน้าประหลาดใจ ปนหงุดหงิด หรือปนอารมณ์อะไรซักอย่างที่เมอร์ลินมักซ่อนไว้ใต้ใบหน้านิ่งไร้อารมณ์นั่น

"นอกจากทำพรมเปียกนายยังขโมยเหล้ามาดื่มอีกเหรอ"

โค้ดเนมเมอร์ลินกล่าวบ่นเสียงเรียบก่อนเดินเข้าไปในห้องนอน ออกมาพร้อมผ้าเช็ดตัวหนานุ่มที่อีกฝ่ายใช้ซับผมให้เขาอยู่ แฮรี่ยักไหล่ รินเมรัยสีทองสวยลงลำคอไปอีกอึกใหญ่

"นิดหน่อยน่า..นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเครียด ต้องหาอะไรๆ ปลดปล่อยออกไปบ้าง"  
มือกร้านจับขวดจะรินต่อ แต่เมอร์ลินจับข้อมือห้ามไว้ เพราะดูอีกฝ่ายจะดื่มมาไม่เบาแล้วก่อนที่เขาจะมาถึง

"นายไปบ้านลีมาแล้วสินะ..."

สายตาหลุบมองคนที่นั่งอยู่บนโซฟา ตอนนี้สภาพของแฮรี่ดูห่างไกลจากความเป็นหนุ่มเจ้าสำอางที่ต้องเนี้ยบกริบตลอดเวลานั้นอยู่โข  
เมอร์ลินเสยผมชื้นๆรกหน้าตาของเขาออกให้พลางก้มมอง สบตา  
แฮรี่ไม่แม้จะพยายามปกปิดความเจ็บช้ำที่สื่อมาทางแววตาไม่ให้เห็น

"ใช่...ลูกชายลีหน้าเหมือนหมอนั่นเป๊ะเลย.."

คำพูดน้ำเสียงขบขัน แต่สีหน้าคนพูดนั้นกลับตรงกันข้าม

"มันไม่ใช่ความผิดพลาดของนายน่า...แฮรี่"  
ชายหนุ่มกล่าวเรียบๆ อย่างที่เคยกล่าวบ่อยครั้ง สองมือพยายามถอดสูทเปียกโชกออกจากตัวอีกฝ่าย ตัวเปียกนานขนาดนี้คงป่วยได้ไม่ยาก และเมอร์ลินก็ไม่อยากจะต้องมานั่งดูแลแฮรี่ซ้ำๆ อีก...โดยไม่ได้เป็นอะไรกัน  
ชายหนุ่มผู้นั่งอยู่เอนกายพิงคนร่างสูงที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า กวาดมือรั้งกายเข้ามากอดก่อนซบลงกับหน้าท้องอีกฝ่ายในเสวตเตอร์แคชเมียร์ แฮรี่เลื่อนมือไปกอดรอบเอวงึมงำด้วยน้ำเสียงแหบแห้ง

"ลีตายเพราะฉัน.."

อ้อมกอดนั้นเหนี่ยวรั้งอีกคนให้ลงมานั่งคร่อมตักไว้ ริมฝีปากเจือกลิ่นเหล้าไล้ไปตามผิวเนื้ออีกฝ่าย ชายหนุ่มด้านบนแม้ไม่ได้โอนอ่อนไปตามสัมผัสแต่ก็ไม่ได้ผลักหนี  
เมอร์ลินไม่ปฏิเสธเขา..สักครั้ง ทุกครั้งที่เขาต้องการการปลอบโยนแบบนี้นับครั้งไม่ถ้วน  
แฮรี่จึงไม่ปิดบังที่จะแสดงความเจ็บปวดจากการสูญเสีย "คนที่รัก"ให้อีกฝ่ายเห็น  
และมองอีกฝ่ายเป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานที่มีสัมพันธ์ทางกายด้วยแต่ไม่มากไปกว่านั้น  
โดยไม่คิดว่าเมอร์ลินไม่ได้คิดเช่นกันกับตัวเอง  
........

 

 Cr.รูปประกอบฟิคโดย [ORB01](https://twitter.com/orb01)


	2. in replacement of....

แฮรี่ไม่ได้ดื่มเบียร์มาเป็นสิบๆปีแล้วในเวลาส่วนตัว ถ้าไม่ใช่เวลางานที่ต้องไปแฝงตัวในบาร์ แกล้งจิบเบียร์เหล่านั้นแล้วลอบมองเป้าหมาย เบียร์ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่แฮรี่ชอบขนาดจะสั่งมาดื่ม  
แต่เด็กหนุ่มหน้าตาเซ็งๆ ที่นั่งตรงข้ามเขาเหมือนจะรู้แล้วสั่งมาให้ ราวกับต้องการลองเชิงอะไรซักอย่าง ว่าชายสูงวัยแต่งตัวหรูเนี้ยบแบบเขาจะดื่มเบียร์จืดชืดในบาร์แบบนี้ได้ไหม  
เหมือนครั้งหนึ่งตอนเมื่อซักยี่สิบกว่าปีที่แล้ว..ถ้าเขาจำได้ ที่มีชายผู้หนึ่งหาว่าหนุ่มผู้ดีแบบเขาคงหัวสูงจนดื่มเบียร์บ้านๆ แบบตนเองไม่ได้  
เหมือนลี อันวินไม่มีผิด  
ไม่ใช่แค่หน้าตาที่มีเค้าคล้าย แต่รวมไปถึงนิสัยกวนประสาทที่คงได้รับจากพ่อมาเต็มๆ ด้วย ถึงจะไม่ได้เติบโตมาด้วยกันก็เถอะนะ

"แกรี่ อันวิน..เอ็กซี่? ไม่คิดจะขอบคุณเลยรึไง?"

แฮรี่ ฮาร์ท กอดอกนั่งไขว้ขาพลางมองคนตรงหน้าผ่านแก้วเบียร์ที่พร่องไปเพียงเล็กน้อย  
เด็กหนุ่มยักไหล่ ท่าทางและการแต่งตัวที่ฉูดฉาดบาดตาไร้รสนิยมสิ้นดีนั่นยิ่งทำให้เขาหงุดหงิด วันนี้แฮรี่เพิ่งได้ข่าวจากอาเธอร์มาว่าคิงส์แมนเพิ่งเสียบุคลากรไปอีกคน  
แลนสล็อตเป็นเพื่อนดื่มที่ดีของเขาเสียด้วย  
เหนือสิ่งอื่นใดเขาผิดหวังที่เด็กชายตัวน้อยนั่นได้เติบโตมาเป็นเด็กหนุ่มไร้งาน ไร้มารยาท และไร้อนาคตได้ขนาดนี้  
ทั้งๆ ที่จากการเฝ้าดูการเติบโตของเอ็กซี่อยู่ห่างๆ นับสิบปี ในประวัติการศึกษาและความสามารถไม่ด้อยไปกว่าที่ผู้เป็นพ่อเคยทำไว้

ถ้าลียังอยู่ละก็...

แฮรี่คิดขึ้นและปัดมันออกไปจากหัว  
ช่วงเวลายาวนานหลังจากการปฏิบัติการใต้ชื่อคิงส์แมนทำให้จิตใจของเขาชินชากับการล้มตายของเพื่อนร่วมงาน ยังดีที่เมอร์ลินไม่ได้อยู่ภาคสนามเหมือนเขาจึงยังอยู่รอดปลอดภัย เป็นอีกสิ่งย้ำเตือนว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาไม่ใช่เพียงเครื่องจักรสังหาร...แบบอาเธอร์ แม้จะใกล้เคียงอยู่มากก็ตาม

"ฉันเป็นเพื่อนพ่อเธอ..."

และเป็นหนี้ชีวิตที่ต้องชดใช้ด้วยการดูแลเธอด้วย  
แฮรี่ข่มความไม่พอใจกล่าวออกไป และหวังจะอธิบายเรื่องเกี่ยวกับพ่อของอีกฝ่ายให้ได้รับรู้ความจริงที่แตกต่างจากที่แม่ของแกรี่กรอกหูว่าพ่อของเขาเป็นคนยังไง  
ไร้ค่า ไร้ความหมายและไม่ได้ทำอะไรเพื่อครอบครัวเลย  
ซึ่งนั่นคือเรื่องที่ทำให้เขาหงุดหงิดถึงที่สุดได้..  
ต้องขอบใจแก๊งอันธพาลพวกนั้นที่สอดมือมาได้จังหวะที่เขาอยากจะระบายอารมณ์อยู่พอดี

.........

เอ็กซี่มีเรื่องที่ว่าจะต่างจากลีก็ต่างอยู่หลายอย่าง  
ทั้งหน้าตาท่าทางเหมือนลูกหมานั่น อารมณ์ขันที่บางทีก็น่ารำคาญไปบ้าง หรือการทำพลาดในเรื่องง่ายๆ อย่างการนึกว่าหมาปั๊กเป็นลูกหมาบูลด็อกไปได้  
หรือความงี่เง่าที่บางครั้งก็ทำให้เขาอยากหวดด้วยด้ามร่มซักป้าบ  
อย่างไรก็ตาม ความซื่อสัตย์ในคำสัญญาคือสิ่งที่เหมือนกับผู้เป็นพ่อไม่เพี้ยนผิด  
และนั่นทำให้เขามาถึงการทดสอบคัดเลือก "ลานสล็อต"คนใหม่ได้ ในระหว่างที่แฮรี่นอนกลายเป็นผักอยู่หลังจากทำพลาดในงานนิดหน่อย

......

"เขาอยากทำให้นายภูมิใจ"

เมอร์ลินกล่าวกับเขาเมื่อแฮรี่ตื่นขึ้นบนเตียงโรงพยาบาล หลังจากเล่าเรื่องราวที่ผ่านมาหลายเดือนระหว่างนั้นให้ฟังช้าๆ  
เมอร์ลินไม่ได้พูดว่าคือตัวเองที่บอกเอ็กซี่ให้พยายาม "ทำให้เขาภูมิใจ" ระหว่างที่เฝ้าดูแลอีกฝ่ายไม่วางตาพร้อมๆ กับดูแล"ลูกของลี"ให้ผ่านการฝึกหนักหนานี้ไปได้  
ใช่ว่าเมอร์ลินจะไม่รู้ว่าแฮรี่อยากให้"ตัวแทนของลี"ไปได้ไกลขนาดไหน และมองผู้เป็นพ่อผ่านตัวเอ็กซี่ด้วยสายตาอย่างไร  
แน่นอนว่าแฮรี่ไม่ได้สังเกตเพราะตรงหน้าของ"กาลาฮัด"มีงานสำคัญต้องทำรออยู่

...........

"เอ็กซี่สอบตกการทดสอบขั้นสุดท้าย"

โค้ดเนมเมอร์ลิน ผู้ร่วมคุมสอบการเป็นลานสล็อตคนใหม่แจ้งแฮรี่ผ่านทางโน้ตบุคเนื่องจากเขาเป็นผู้แนะนำเอ็กซี่เข้าร่วมการทดสอบนี้  
แต่เมอร์ลินรู้ดีว่าแฮรี่อาจอยากรับรู้ผลเพื่อที่จะไปปลอบโยนเด็กหนุ่มด้วยตัวเองแค่ไหน รู้ด้วยว่าช่วงนี้ตนควรมาใช้ชีวิตอยู่ที่ศูนย์บัญชาการเพื่อให้เวลาเขาทั้งคู่สักพัก  
แม้ต้องฝืนใจตัวเองแค่ไหน

.........

แม้ในยามที่ต้องมองร่างของแฮรี่นอนแน่นิ่งอยู่บนเตียงโรงพยาบาล....อีกครั้ง

แม้ครั้งนี้ไม่มีหวังว่าอีกฝ่ายจะได้ลืมตาตื่นมาอีกเลยก็ตาม

........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นี่ก็....รักแฮรี่นะห์


	3. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สรุปแล้ว...

ตลอดมาการทำงานภายใต้ชื่อของคิงส์แมนถือเป็นความลับ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการทำภารกิจยิ่งใหญ่ขนาดไหน ช่วยชีวิตคนไว้ได้มากเท่าไหร่ ทุกเรื่องก็จะถูกปิดข่าวไว้ รวมไปถึงเรื่องของตัวตนของสายลับคิงส์แมนด้วย  
รอดหรือตายไม่มีความหมายเท่าภารกิจสำเร็จหรือไม่  
ไม่มีพิธีศพ จารึกที่หลุมฝัง หรือเหรียญตราใดๆ บอกว่าคนคนนี้เสียสละเพื่อองค์กรไปเท่าไหร่  
การตายของ แฮรี่ ฮาร์ท "กาลาฮัด" ก็เช่นกัน  
คล้ายๆ กับเรื่องพ่อของเอ็กซี่ ทุกอย่างเกี่ยวกับการตายถูกปิดเป็นความลับไม่ให้รู้เห็น  
แม้เขาจะได้เห็นมันด้วยตาของตัวเอง  
ต่างกันเพียงที่ว่า แฮรี่ไม่มีครอบครัวข้างหลังที่จะโศกเศร้าเมื่อเขาจากไป  
ไม่รวมตัวเอ็กซี่เองและคนใกล้ชิดที่คงได้รู้เห็นวาระสุดท้ายของกาลาฮัดไปพร้อมๆ กับเขา  
เมอร์ลินคืออีกคนที่น่าจะเข้าใจการสูญเสียคนสำคัญไปเท่าๆ กับเอ็กซี่  
หรืออาจมากกว่า

วันนี้เอ็กซี่ไปที่บ้านเก่าของตัวเองมา บอกกล่าวข่าวดีให้กับแม่ที่ดูจะดีใจกับงานใหม่และหน้าตาท่าทางที่ดูดีขึ้นของลูกชาย  
สูทเนี้ยบกริบดูดีแต่ความรู้สึกข้างในยังแหลกร้าวไม่มีดี  
เด็กหนุ่มเดินทางกลับแมนชั่นเดิมที่แฮรี่เคยใช้ จริงอยู่ที่ด้วยงาน คิงส์แมนจัดบ้านพักให้เขาและแม่ไปอยู่ไว้แต่เอ็กซี่สะดวกใจจะพักที่นี่มากกว่า  
เพราะบ้านที่กลิ่นอายของแฮรี่ยังไม่หายไป ยังเหมือนเขาไม่ได้จากไปไหน  
....ไม่ใช่แค่เขาคนเดียวที่คิดแบบนั้น  
โค้ดเนมเมอร์ลินกลับจากงานยาวนานที่ศูนย์บัญชากรมาที่นี่เหมือนกัน  
เอ็กซี่เอ่ยทักจากโซฟาที่ตนนั่งจิบสก็อตรสเลิศอยู่ด้วยมาดราวเป็นห้องของตัวเอง  
ชายสูงวัยกว่าขมวดคิ้ว หากหน้าไร้อารมณ์มีแววหม่น เมื่อมองสบตาเด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังจะเข้ามาทดแทนตำแหน่งกาลาฮัด

ทั้งบุคลิกทรงผม สัมผัสของเสื้อผ้า แม้กระทั่งกลิ่นโคโลญก็ย้ำเตือนให้เมอร์ลินคิดถึงคนที่จากไปขึ้นมาอย่างอดไม่ได้  
แค่ตอนทีเอ็กซี่สวมใส่สูทชุดแรกที่แฮรี่ตัดไว้"อย่างเป็นพิเศษ"ในครั้งแรกนั้นเขาก็รู้ว่าทั้งสองคนช่างคล้ายกันเหลือเกิน

"นายทิ้งงานไว้ให้ฉันสะสางเยอะไปแล้ว..เอ็กซี่"

เขาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้อีกตัวที่อยู่ไม่ไกล ตาไล่มองเอกสารในแลปท็อปอย่างเงียบๆ

"โดยเฉพาะเรื่องกล้องแว่นตา  
ถ้าไม่คิดจะเลิกฟันสาวไม่เลือกหน้าก็ปิดมันซะบ้าง"

อย่าทำเหมือนหมอนั่น...

เมอร์ลินคิดแต่ไม่ได้พูดออกไป จังหวะเดียวกับที่เด็กหนุ่มขยับมาหา ปิดจอคอมแล้ววางไว้ตรงอื่น

"ผมเครียดๆ น่ะ..ขอหาเรื่องปลอบใจไม่ได้รึไง"

เอ็กซี่ยิ้ม ในแบบที่เมอร์ลินคุ้นเคยว่าเป็นแบบที่แฮรี่มักทำเวลาต้องการยั่วโมโห

"...ฉันต่างหากที่ต้องหาคนปลอบใจ..."

เมอร์ลินถอนหายใจ ก่อนโน้มตัวลงไปซบไหล่เด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้า  
ท่าทางที่ดูไม่ถนัดนิดหน่อยนั่นทำให้รู้ว่าปกติเมอร์ลินคงชินกับการซบใครที่สูงกว่าเขา(ในหลายๆ ด้าน)  
เอ็กซี่จูบสัมผัสแผ่ว ไล้ริมฝีปากเหมือนจูบจากใครสักคนที่เขาเคยได้รับมัน  
น่าแปลกที่ว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ต่อต้านแต่กลับตอบรับราวกับคุ้นเคยกับสัมผัสนี้มานาน  
เอ็กซี่พอรู้...เขาเห็นในบางครั้งผ่านสายตาที่แต่ละคนมองกัน  
แฮรี่มองเขาเป็นตัวแทนพ่อ  
และเขาถูกมองเป็นตัวแทนแฮรี่ในสายตาอีกหลายคนต่อจากนั้น  
ซึ่งมันคงไม่สำคัญเท่าไหร่  
เอ็กซี่เคยไม่มีตัวตน..และเป็นผู้เป็นคนตอนนี้ได้เพราะแฮรี่ ฮาร์ท  
คงมีคนอยากให้เขาเป็นแบบนั้นมากกว่า  
และเขารู้สึกเหมือนว่าแฮรี่ยังไม่หายไป

เอ็กซี่ไล้ปลายนิ้วไปบนร่างกายอีกฝ่าย หลุบมองคนเบื้องล่างที่หลับตาหอบหายใจ

พลางคิดว่าเมอร์ลินนึกถึงใครในจินตนาการ

 Cr.รูปประกอบฟิคโดย [ORB01](https://twitter.com/orb01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จริงๆแล้วคือรักเอ็กซี่สุด /เลยเจ็บสุด55+

**Author's Note:**

> อย่าฆ่าเรา แต่เรารักเมอร์ลินจริงๆนะ


End file.
